


Невзирая на все опасности

by Kaellig



Category: RED (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Age Difference, Assassins & Hitmen, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Older Woman/Younger Man, Partners to Lovers, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Виктория решила, что может позволить себе получить от жизни немного удовольствия.
Relationships: Han Cho Bai/Victoria Winslow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Невзирая на все опасности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in spite of all the danger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459216) by [SadieFlood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieFlood/pseuds/SadieFlood). 



> оригинальное название заимствовано у одноимённой песни группы The Quarrymen

— Фрэнк Мозес в долгу передо мной до конца жизни, — сказал Хан, — но он сейчас, я так понимаю, занят.

Хан не ошибся: насколько Виктории было известно, Фрэнк, Марвин и Сара находились сейчас в какой-то глуши, где как минимум двое из них не знали местного языка, и предавались безудержному веселью под глубоким прикрытием. Сама она планировала отправиться к ним со спасательной миссией, но чуть позже; пока же Виктория наслаждалась свободным временем. Однако давать Хану какую-либо информацию она не собиралась.

— И я твой запасной вариант? Как лестно.

— Я лишь говорю, что Фрэнк задолжал мне услугу. Тысячу услуг. Ты ничего мне не должна. Но мне нужен напарник для одного дела. — Похоже, это было самое близкое к «пожалуйста», на что он только способен. — Если ты, конечно, не занята.

Виктория оглядела свой дом, безупречно обставленный и наполненный безмятежным покоем. Подумала о том, как планировала провести ближайшие несколько дней: поработать в саду, приготовить что-нибудь, разобрать морозилку. Ужасно заманчиво. С другой стороны, в прошлый раз она отлично развлеклась, спасая мир вместе с Ханом, — не то чтобы она готова была признаться в этом вслух.

— Тебе неинтересно.

— Я этого не говорила.

Виктория не могла найти причин отказаться.

И она не стала.

* * *

Всё прошло настолько гладко, что Виктория, получив свою часть вознаграждения, даже была почти готова предложить Хану поработать вместе ещё раз.

Она никогда не была волком-одиночкой. Да, она привыкла работать одна, и ей это даже нравилось, но иногда не лишним бывало оценить собственные силы и признать, что правильно выбранный напарник с определённым набором талантов может существенно упростить достижение поставленной цели.

Однако Виктория видела, как блестят глаза Хана после успешно выполненной работы. Тот же блеск она видела, когда смотрела в зеркало. 

Хоть кто-то в команде должен быть благоразумен.

Она не стала ничего говорить о своём следующем заказе.

* * *

В Сан-Тропе Виктория приехала в образе итальянской вдовы и отлично провела время на пляже, наблюдая за своим объектом и при этом убедительно играя на публику безобидную престарелую леди. У возраста всё же были свои плюсы.

Впрочем, французам вообще ни до чего не было дела. Пожалуй, Виктория могла бы просто подойти и, не скрываясь, убить свою жертву при свете дня, а они так и продолжили бы заниматься своими делами.

Жаль, с туристами это бы не прокатило.

Когда солнце начало опускаться к горизонту, объект — голландский бизнесмен довольно сомнительной репутации (чтобы не сказать — злодей и мерзавец), — утомлённый после целого дня, проведённого на пляже в наблюдении за юными девицами, воссоединился со своими компаньонами и направился вместе с ними к отелю. Виктория допила свой безымянный ярко-голубой коктейль и последовала за ними, благоразумно соблюдая дистанцию. Однако даже этого незначительного количества рома хватило, чтобы ослабить её бдительность, и когда итальянская вдова пересекала лобби отеля, позади неё прозвучал знакомый щелчок взведённого курка. Она рефлекторно потянулась за ножом. 

— Да, слух у тебя отличный, — заявил Хан, выходя из-за её спины. Он уже убрал пистолет и самодовольно ухмылялся. Засранец.

Виктория сохранила невозмутимость:

— За мою голову уже назначили награду?

— Нет, но не стоит расслабляться. — Он помолчал. — Что за акцент?

— Не твоё дело, — сдержанно ответила она. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Не твоё дело.

— Дай угадаю: ты здесь из-за него, — она указала подбородком на голландца, который расположился в противоположном конце лобби со свитой из десяти телохранителей. Судя по всему, они ожидали машину, которая должна была отвезти их навстречу чревоугодничеству и прочим смертным грехам. Через пару часов голландец вернётся в свой номер, едва держась на ногах, и мгновенно отрубится — и именно тогда Виктория сделает своё дело.

Хан покачал головой:

— Заказчик перестраховался, чтобы объект точно не ушёл живым.

— Я наблюдала за ним весь день, и, поверь, товарищ вполне заслужил столь пристальное внимание.

— Знаю. Читал его досье.

— Впрочем, полагаю, это всё равно довольно оскорбительно, — заметила Виктория уже без итальянского акцента.

— Кто сказал, что тебя наняли первой?

— Я не сказала, что это оскорбительно для меня. — И она чарующе улыбнулась.

— Мисс?

Виктория не сразу поняла, что обращались к ней. Это оказался техасец, за спиной которого стояла жизнерадостная женщина примерно такого же возраста и такой же комплекции. Оба выжидающе смотрели на Викторию.

— Вы, кажется, забыли это на пляже.

— Нет, простите, не моё, — отозвалась Виктория, вновь входя в образ. — Но уверена, в отеле должно быть бюро находок. — Она махнула в сторону консьержа.

Техасец, осознав свою ошибку, извиняющимся жестом прикоснулся к полям воображаемой шляпы:

— Прошу прощения, что потревожил вас, мисс.

Когда пара удалилась, Хан наклонился к Виктории.

— Прошу прощения, мисс, — сказал он с ужасным подобием техасского акцента. 

Виктория сделала вид, что это вовсе не показалось ей забавным.

— Ох, заткнись. Так вот, что я пыталась сказать...

— Пусть победит достойнейший?

Виктория похлопала его по плечу:

— Что-то вроде того, мой дорогой.

* * *

Голландец вернулся в отель примерно в четверть четвёртого ночи и в номер буквально ввалился — набравшийся до полной потери адекватности и без свиты.

Виктория ждала за дверью, прислушиваясь к звукам из номера. Как только голландец заснёт и начнёт храпеть, она проскользнёт внутрь — и закончит дело прежде, чем кто-нибудь успеет произнести «ариведерчи».

Хан возник словно из ниоткуда. Аккуратно отодвинув Викторию, он бесшумно повернул дверную ручку.

Виктория шагнула внутрь за ним, уже собираясь высказать всё, что думает, но тут выяснилось, что голландец ещё не успел заснуть. Увидев Хана, он закричал — и номер в одно мгновение заполнился его телохранителями.

Она держалась позади, позволив Хану самостоятельно разобраться со свитой. Сам голландец спрятался в углу, наблюдая оттуда за тем, как его высококвалифицированные охранники падают один за другим на пол.

Хан любил драться и был в этом действительно хорош — и это, пожалуй, ещё мягко сказано. Виктория уже не получала от рукопашных схваток былого удовольствия, а с хорошо подобранным арсеналом, по её опыту, в них и вовсе не было смысла. Повода вмешиваться она видела, поэтому решила воспользоваться ситуацией и выиграть их спор, добравшись до голландца первой.

Однако нажать на спусковой крючок она не успела: кто-то дёрнул её назад, накинув на шею самодельную удавку — удавку, подумать только! Виктория не глядя пнула противника локтем, затем ещё и ногой и с удовлетворением услышала невнятный хрип. Хан как раз добил последнего остававшегося на ногах охранника и наконец вытащил пистолет, но вместо того, чтобы убить голландца, развернулся и выстрелил куда-то за спину Виктории. Она ожидала услышать звук падающего тела, однако, когда она обернулась, позади никого не оказалось.

А вот из левого виска голландца торчала рукоять ножа.

— Ты рассмотрел, кто это был? — Голос Виктории звучал несколько более хрипло, чем она ожидала, но ей хотя бы не нужно было больше заботиться об акценте.

— Твои американские друзья. С шарфом. — Хан тоже дышал тяжело.

— Да ты смеёшься. — Виктория посмотрела на него внимательно. — Смеёшься же? С тобой порой не угадаешь.

Он, похоже, не был сейчас в настроении для словесного спарринга.

— Она была прямо за тобой, но я не уверен, попал в неё. Оба буквально растворились в воздухе.

— Что ж, всё это крайне досадно. — И она ушла, даже не обернувшись. 

Когда же она добралась до своего номера, Хан всё ещё был рядом. И у него снова был _тот самый_ взгляд.

По правде говоря, у самой Виктории, скорее всего, тоже.

Закрыв за ними дверь, она подумала: «Да пошло всё к чёрту», — и позволила ему поцеловать себя.

Жизнь слишком коротка, как мог бы подтвердить покойный голландец, и если Виктории не удалось насладиться триумфом от успешно выполненного заказа, она могла хотя бы наслаждаться тем фактом, что всё ещё жива.

Она обхватила Хана за талию, притягивая ближе, отчего он сделал резкий вдох — должно быть, она надавила на один из свежих синяков. Виктория надавила чуть сильнее и ухмыльнулась Хану в губы, прежде чем поцеловать его в ответ.

Быть благоразумным слишком скучно.

* * *

К тому времени, когда Хан продрал глаза, Виктория уже успела полностью одеться.

— Как жаль, что мы оба его упустили, — сказала она.

— Зато нам не пришлось заметать за собой следы. — Хан зевнул и потянулся. — Думаешь, те ребята вернулись за своим ножом?

— Сомневаюсь. Возможно, это своего рода визитная карточка.

Виктория присела на край постели.

— Что планируешь делать дальше? — спросил Хан.

— Итальянская вдова задержится здесь ещё на пару дней. А ты?

— Вена. Очередной страшный злодей. — Он задумался на миг. — Хотя, возможно, не такой уж и страшный.

— Да, мало кто сможет сравниться с Эдвардом Бейли, — согласилась Виктория.

— Хочешь присоединиться? Взять реванш, быть может.

Виктория всё ещё была расстроена вчерашней неудачей, но над предложением Хана задумалась всерьёз — и как раз в этот момент зазвонил её телефон.

Марвин. Конечно же.

Виктория извинилась и вышла в коридор.

— Ты, наверное, не захочешь заскочить на огонёк к старым друзьям и помочь им кое с чем, прежде чем лететь в Вену? — сказала она, когда вернулась.

— У меня нет никаких старых друзей. — Хан с интересом изучал свои ногти.

Виктория буквально впилась в него взглядом.

— Пора бы уже перестать дуться на Фрэнсиса, — заметила она. — Обижаться вредно для здоровья.

— Я абсолютно здоров, — рассмеялся он. — Разве ты не убедилась в этом сама?

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. Душевное здоровье. 

— Что ж, может, я и не отказался бы помочь твоим друзьям, кем бы они ни были. Но вот незадача: у меня нет самолёта.

Виктория закатила глаза:

— Я лично куплю тебе самолёт, если ты пообещаешь прекратить этот детский сад.

— Приезжай в Вену, когда закончишь со всеми делами здесь, и я обещаю подумать.

Виктория не могла найти причин отказаться.

И она не стала.


End file.
